Unknown Life Of Bella Swan
by PurpleRose2498
Summary: When the Cullen's leave Bella, she gets on with her life after pleading of her mother and father. She goes to London for college where she finds out about a unknown life she once had. Now it's 150 years later and the Cullen's are moving to London, what happens when they see Bella and the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

As I sat here in my chair and looked out my window I couldn't help but think of what has happened the past 150 years.

When the Cullen's I was a broken person, a shell of my formal shelf. I was lost and needed something to bring me back. Charlie helped me with that, he told me a secret him and Renee had been keeping since I was a child. I was adopted, not even one day he opened the front door and there I was. They took me in after she had a miscarriage. I was confused and mad. My whole entire life was a lie and I never knew. I wanted to know about my real parents, why I was given up/

Renee was so upset at Charlie she refused to talk to me, after 3 months of not hearing from her, I went to Jacksonville. She proceed to tell I wasn't her daughter anymore, so I needed to get the hell out of her life and never come back. That's what I did, went back to Forks and finished high school.

Charlie accepted that if I didn't want to be with him anymore, I could leave. I was already 18 so I really didn't matter what he said or not. I got into a college in London and moved there. I kept up with talking to Charlie and Jacob whenever I could but other than that I kept to myself until, I meet Carolyn. I knew she was a vampire but what confused me more when I did tell her, she was sadden by how the spell didn't work. I was confused, I asked her what she meant but I knew got an answer. I told her about the Cullen's and she flipped, like broke my coffee table in half.

She just kept asking me if I was truly in contact with Carlisle and whenever I answered her she would call him every name in the book. I didn't understand what she meant or if she was just mad at him. What she explained to me next, shocked me to my core.

She told me of a girl names Isabella Cullen, Carlisle younger sister. She told me how her coven found young Isabella hiding in a forest scared to death. She was freshly turned and didn't understand what was going on. When her coven and her told Isabella what she was she started to calm a big and told them the story of her older brother going missing. They took her in and raised her as their own. She lived with them for almost 317 years when a newborn war in the states. Her coven went to help protect the coven that was getting attacked. During the fight, Isabella was bitten by an unknown vampire. She passed out and after the battle her coven took her back to London. She was out for three days and she started turning into a child, by the third day she was an infant about 3 days old. The coven didn't know what to do, so with the help of one of the coven mates her memory was wiped and they took her to the states where they left her.

She proceed to tell me and that girl is me. I just stared at her life she was crazy, I didn't believe her. Then I meet her coven and she even showed me pictures, she was right I am Isabella Cullen.

I spent the next 4 years learning about medical stuff at college and then learning about my past life as Isabella Cullen.

It was my 24th birthday when I was walking home and gotten attacked. The guy was in the middle attack when Carolyn must have heard me screaming and ran to help. Before she could do anything, the guy slit my throat, she had no choice but the change me.

I woke up 5 days later, a vampire. Something I had always wanted to be. We faked my death and I moved out of London and to Ireland where I stayed with the Irish coven and they helped me retrain. I stayed with them almost 20 years before finally coming back to London. Charlie was already gone by then and all I had was the London coven.

When I was turned into a vampire I changed a lot and into Isabella Cullen. My short brown hair turned into a long blonde hair that went past my waist. My brown eyes that were supposed to turn red where now a bright blue with tints of purple. I even learnt to use my gifts which I have a mental and physical shield, I can also copy other vampire's gift in which I can turn them off or on. It's pretty cool. I learnt how to fight instead of always relying on my gifts which helped me a lot.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone beating on my front door. I already knew it was one of my covens mate, Nicole.

Nicole and I had taken to each other pretty well, as we had been friends before I was turned back into a human. She reminded me of Alice so much with her short red hair and her jumpy attitude.

Matthew is Nicole's husband/mate and he and I don't get along that much. From the start he has always been a little cold to me, I never understood why until Carolyn told me that it was the fact he didn't have gift in which everyone around him did. His black hair was short and always jelled back.

Cody is like a little brother to me, he reminds me off Emmett but skinny and gay. You read that right, Cody's gay. The first ever gay vampire, but I love him anyway. His strawberry blonde hair is always spiky, I swear he spends more time in the bathroom than I do!

Nial who is like the father of the coven is Carolyn's mate. He remind me of Charlie so much I think he's a twin brother. His hair shaggy and red in which I was always trying to braid but he would never let me.

Then lastly but not least Carolyn who I quickly took as a mother. She's understand and listen and helped me so much, I won't know how to repay her. Her long strawberry blonde hair was mixed with my blonde and Nicole's red. She reminded me of Esme so much in which she loved to cook and take food to the homeless people that lived around the corner in the alleys. Here and I are a lot alike in which we put other people first and our self's last.

I had taken so well to this coven and the people I considered them my family because they were like the Cullen's so much, they ate their diet and even tried to act like a real family. I needed that. I'd always felt alone in my life and now I know why. Everyone else in the coven has the last name of Alexander by I went back to my original name, Isabella Cullen.

I stood from my chair in front of my desk and walked vampire speed down the stairs. After coming back from Ireland I built a house about 5 minutes from my coven. I opened the door and the small red head brushed past me.

"What's wrong?" I asked shutting the door behind her.

"I had a vision." She stated.

"Okay?" I was not I the mode to read her mind. She bit her lip and rocked back on her feet, she looked like a kid who just got in trouble.

"The Cullen's are in London. They will be here by tonight and they are moving next door." She said.

"Wait, what?" I was shocked, why would they come here. I had a shield over myself so no one knew I was even alive let alone in London.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I started pacing.

"Yes. I checked 3 times and they will be here by tonight." She said.

Don't get me wrong I wanted to see the Cullen's but I don't think I could face Edward. He was the rest they had to leave and I will always have a little part of me will always hate him and that confused me the most because he used to be the love of my life and now I hold hate for him in my heart. Carolyn told me over and over again my relationship with Edward will never be the same as it used to be and maybe I will never have a relationship with him again.

He broke the number 1 promise he made and that was to never leave me and he did. He broke me in the process and I could never forgive him.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed Nicole already left, crazy girl. I swear she is in and out of a room with a peep. I shook my head and laughed.

It was only 10:30 in the morning so I was in my PJ's so I walked up stairs and into my room. Even though I didn't sleep I still put on PJ's in case anyone came over, human wise. I had plenty of human friends since I was one of the head doctors at the local hospital.

I walked into my closet and looked around. After picking out my outfit (**On Profile)** I grabbed my large tote and headed downstairs. Today was Friday and I usually spent Fridays at the center helping the homeless. I locked up my home and walked to my black Mercedes, guess Carlisle have the same taste. I drove the two blocks to the center before parking in the back.

As I entered the center I noticed our weekly visitor, Jessa Parker. I meet Jessa when she was only 9 years old when she came into the hospital because her father beat her so bad he broke her right arm. She lied and said she fell down the stairs but I knew she was lying with the help of Nicole. I took her to my house for a helped her recover but I had to send her back because the police had no proof of her father hurting her.

That was 5 years ago and I see her almost every week with a new bruise and I can't do a damn thing. I rushed over as I noticed she was holding her shoulder.

"Damn it, Jessa." I muttered. She was half asleep and looked so broken. I carried her to a room and laid her down.

"Bella? Is that Jessa?" I heard one of the male helpers, Justin ask.

'Yes." I replied. I had to cut her sweatshirt off of her because her shoulder was so swollen.

"I can't fix her here, I'll have to bring her back to my house." I carried her to my car and drove to my house. After getting her laided down on the cot in my office, I started on my work.

This time he had gone to far, broke her shoulder and bruised up her face. I was in the middle of wrapping her shoulder when Nicole and Carolyn came in.

"How bad?" Carolyn asked.

"Fucker broke her shoulder, bruised her face. I can't let her go back, I refuse to. They can arrest me but I won't let her go back." I stated as I finished wrapping her shoulder.

"I bought her some clothes." Nicole stated as she handed me a large pile of clothes. It looked like a pair of yoga pants, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of black socks.

"Thanks." We got her into the clothes, she still hadn't woken up so I knew he did a number on her. I carried her to one of the spare bedroom and covered her up. I walked out of the room and my temper was flaring.

"Now Bella, don't do anything stupid." Nicole tried to reason but she knew more than anyone, I am about to do something really stupid or something really smart.

"If she wakes up and I'm gone tell her I went out to get food." I said and walked out of the house. I got in my car and drove to Jessa's house since I once had to drop her off their.

I'm hoping I do something really smart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

As I pulled up to the one story white house, my anger was proceeding to get the best of me but I quickly pushed it aside. I exited my car and walked to the front door before knocking.

"What do you want?" Her father asked when he answered the door. I could smell the beer off of him and it made me sick. I pushed my way through the front door before closing it behind me.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He yelled. I grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"This is what's going to happen, I'm going to go upstairs to Jessa's room and pack her something's because she will NOT be coming back here. Soon you will receive papers for adoption of Jessa and you WILL sign the papers or I'll have to come back over here and force you to sign them. Got it?" I finished as he nodded his head. I let him go and walked up the stairs, I could hear him coughing behind me but I really didn't care.

I walked into her room and grabbed a blue backpack that was sitting in the corner. I put pictures of her mother and her when she was little and a few other things, I didn't have to worry about clothes because I'm sure Nikki would have clothes for her.

"You'll regret this. She's nothing but a little whore like her mother." He growled when I came back down the stairs. I laughed.

"And you're nothing but a low life. Remember what I said, if you don't sign the papers I will come back here and force you too." I said before slamming the door and walking to my car. I put the bag in the back and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive back to my house was quiet but fast. Soon I pulled up to my house and got out of my car.

I heard Nikki talking when I entered the house.

"Nail is making up the papers now, you'll have them by tomorrow." She stated. I nodded my head and walked to the guest room Jessa was staying and I could tell she was awake.

I knocked on the door and I heard her softly say 'come in'.

"How ya feeling sweetheart?" I asked when I entered the room. Her eyes were puffy so I knew she had been crying which made me angry.

"My shoulder hurts." She whimpered.

"He broke it." I stated sitting on the end of the bed. She look away and I shook my head.

"You're not going back. He could have killed you this time! I won't allow it, I will lock you up in this room if I have to." I told her looking at her.

"But," She started but I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"No. Nail is drawing the papers now, you'll never have to go back there I promise." I stated. She started crying and I pulled her into my lap without touching her shoulder.

"I miss my mom." She cried. Tears formed in my eyes but I whipped them away. Jessa's mom, Maggie was killed in a car crash when Jessa was only 7 years old.

"I know you do. I may not be able to bring your mother back but I can be here for you, you just have to let me." I said softly. She looked up at me and I whipped the tears away.

"Thank you." She said. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, she had fallen asleep. I laid her back on the bed and covered her up. I grabbed her bag and took out the picture of her mother and put it on the nightstand next to the bed before exiting the room.

"I texted you everything you'll need to know." Nikki said when I walked down the stairs. I needed to get out of the house and do something so I decided to do some shopping. Yes, you heard me right Bella Swan is going shopping without being forced too.

"Thanks. Text me if anything happens." I told her before grabbing the keys to the black SUV. I tended to buy a LOT of things when I went shopping so I always brought the larger car.

20 minutes I pulled up to the local mall and exited my car. I tended to get a lot of stares when I went out and it annoyed the hell out of me. Why must people always stare?

The first store I went to was Verizon and got her an IPhone. What teenage girl doesn't have a phone? Then I went to the Apple store and bought her an IPod and a laptop along with a bunch of ITunes cards.

I went to about 20 other stores before I decided I was done. I had bought her a pair of converse in every color along with a pair of knee high converse in every color. Jessa's still was a lot like mine as a human, skater. She hated wearing dresses but would wear skirts. I went to Claire's and bought a bunch of hair things and jewelry.

After getting everything into the car, I hoped in and drove back home. When I pulled up the driveway, Cody was standing on the front porch with Nail.

"Hey mama bear!" Cody exclaimed the moment I got out of the car.

"Hey codes. How's it going?" I asked I hugged them both.

"So what do I own the wonderful visit of my dear family?" I asked.

"Nikki. The adoption papers are on their way to her father's house." Nail said.

"Nikki also. We did her room, I'm sure she'll love it!" Cody said. We got everything from the back and Cody lead the way to Jessa's new room. I let out a gasp when I entered the room.

"Holy shit! How long was I gone?!" I looked around the room and everything was white along with the colors black and pink.

"5 hours! It's only took us 3 hours to do everything." I heard Nikki say somewhere in the house. The room looked like it took days to complete, Jessa would love it.

"Then this is her closet and bathroom." Cody said showing me the two doors. I opened the bathroom door and walked in. The floors were black tiles and the walls where white aligned with black. A large glass shower sat in the corner while a white tub sat in the other corner. There was much counter space I can't even image, just like my room. There were also some pink things to match the bed room.

Next I walked into the closet which was right across from the bathroom. Instead of any white, it was all black and pink. Cody and I hung up all of the closeths and it still didn't fill up the closet so I knew I would have to go out and buy more, poor girl wouldn't know what to do with all the clothes.

"So is still asleep?" I asked when I walked into the living room where Nikki was.

"Nope. Carolyn took her out." She replied not looking up from her book.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." She smirked. That's when I got worried. Nikki and suprises equal craziness.

"Would you sit down already?" Nikki cried. I had been pacing the room for almost an hour, I was really worried about Jessa.

"It's her mothering instincts." Nail stated which I sent him a glare. I heard a car pull up and grabbed a book and sat down.

"Smooth." Cody laughed. I glared at him before shoving the book in my face when I heard the door open.

"We're back!" Carolyn called.

"In here." I called. I heard their footsteps and in Carolyn walked. I looked at Jessa and my eyes widen.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked. Her long black hair was gone. It was now blonde and at the top of her shoulders. There was also a little bit of brown underneath.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it! It's amazing!" I said. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"The black was getting old so I decided to have change." She replied. She was born with red hair but dyed it a few years ago to black and kept it that color ever since.

"Well I like it." Nikki and Cody both said. Every nodded their head.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I have something to show you." I grabbed her hand and we walked up stairs with everyone following. We stopped at the door in which Cody painted, Jessa on the door.

I opened the door and let her step inside. I heard her gasp and look around the room.

"This is your new room." I said and she turned back to me with tears in her eyes. I rushed over to her and pulled her in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered and pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Now this is your closet and bathroom. I already went shopping but you'll need more clothes in which we all can again tomorrow. The bathroom has every product you will ever need." I told her as I opened both door.

"You didn't have to." She said softly.

"But I did. Nail can you show her the papers." He handed the white envelope to her and she opened it.

"You're my daughter now." I said.

The next two hours I showed Jessa how to work everything including the stuff around the house such as if someone breaks in the alarm key. We were now sitting in the living room with Cody since everyone else already went home. Matt kept calling Nikki so she finally got tired of it and left.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked her, Cody was helping her seat up a Facebook and all that good stuff.

"Whatever's fine with me." She replied. I decided on just ordering pizza since I really didn't feel like cooking. I knew I had to talk to Jessa about my littler secret but I didn't want to scare her away.

Finally the pizza came and she started eating.

"Jessa, I have to tell you something." I blurred out. God, why must this be so hard.

"Okay." She said slowly.

'I'm a vampire." I said quickly but in a human pace. I thought she might spit out her food and run but she just stared at me.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" She asked. Cody laughed so hard her started rolling on the floor but I just stood there shocked. Out of all the things she asks me that.

"No, I'm not going to eat you. We drink animal blood." I laughed.

"We?" She asked.

"Nikki, Cody, Matt, Nail and Carolyn are vampires." I told her. She just nodded her head and kept eating. Weird girl. I checked Jessa's shoulder and it was fine which was weird.

"Hey want to go swim?" Cody asked.

"I don't have a swim suit." Jessa said.

"In your closet on the right." I replied.

"Okay." They both walked up stairs since Cody stayed at my house a lot her had a bag of clothes in the bathroom.

I walked out back and onto the deck. The sun had already went down so I turned on the deck lights along with the pool lights. I turned the heat up in the pool. I heard the sliding glass door open and the both walked out with towels.

"You have lights on your pool?" Jessa asked.

"Duh." Cody replied with a roll of his eyes.

I sat back on one of the lawn chairs and looked out across the yard. My eyes caught a light on across the yard. Then I remember, the Cullen's. I had been so caught up with Jessa I forgotten about them. My mind started to panic when I saw their back door open, Jasper.

I stood from my chair and walked to the edge of the deck. I wondered if he seen me but he didn't.

"Hey don't I know you." I giggled. His head turned and his eyes widen when he saw me.

"Oh my God." He sputtered out.

"No, not God. Has it really been that long you forgot about me?" I teased. Their door opened and out walked my little pixie.

"Jazz, who are you talking to?" She asked. He just pointed to me, she turned her head and she gasped.

"Oh my god!' She squealed.

"Damn, did y'all really forget my name? I'm hurt." I whipped a fake tear away and before I knew it I was on the ground. That fucking little pixie just jumped over her deck, a fence and my deck and landed on me.

This is going to a long night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

As I stared across my deck and started at the blonde male. Carlisle. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, by the way he reacted to me when he saw me, I knew he knew who I was and that wasn't Bella Swan.

I got a hug by everyone (even Rosalie) and noticed Edward wasn't there but Alice had said he was out. He hadn't said anything just started at me.

"But, I thought you died!" He exclaimed, Esme let out a sob but he didn't even look her way.

"No. 6 years after you disappeared, I was attacked. I was bitten and that's when a coven found me. I couldn't go back Carlisle and you know that. I would have been killed on the spot." I stated. Everyone looked at me confused except, Cody.

"It doesn't make sense! I watched you for years after I was changed, I was always with you and then one day I went out to hunt and then when I came back you were gone and ma and pa were crying." He said.

"I went out with one of my friends and when I was walking home I was attacked. I think it was the same vampire that changed you. I never found him." I replied.

'Wait what's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Oh my god." Alice said and I knew she seen what had already happened.

"When I was human I had a little sister, Isabella. She was only 6 years younger than myself and was like my best friend. She was only 17 when I was changed and I knew I couldn't go back. After getting my thirst under control, I went back. She was 19 when I finally seen her again. I watched her from the shadows for almost 5 years when a few months after her 24th birthday I left her for a few hours to go hunting. When I returned she was gone. My parents were going crazy and my family was looking for her but couldn't find her. After 2 months and know sign of Isabella they fitted her to be dead. They put a headstone next to mine and never talked about her again. I was broken and looked for her for months, years but no sign of Isabella. I thoughts she was dead and let her go in peace. I never forgot about her but I had to move on with my vampire life." He finished.

'But I don't understand. What does this have to do with Bella?" Rosalie asked.

'Because I'm her. I'm Isabella Cullen. I know this may should a little weird but I'm Carlisle long lost sister." I replied before Carlisle could.

Everyone's eyes widen and their mouths hung open.

"Okay, I am so confused!" Emmett said.

"I stayed with the coven that found me for almost 300 some years until one of our closer friends, was getting attacked by a newborn army. I had known them for a while and we decided to go help them out. I was one of the most skilled fighters and so what could I lose? We went to fight and during the fight I was bitten by an unknown vampire. We won the battle but I was really weird. The next three days were hell. By day three I was a human newborn. No one knows what happened but it was that vampire that bit me. The coven decided it was best for me to live with a human family instead of them so they went to America and put me on a porch. The Swans." I stopped letting it sink it back in with everyone.

"Growing up I didn't know anything so when I meet you guys it was familiar but I didn't understand that at the time. When you guys left I was a mess, I lost someone from my past and the love of my life, I was broken. Three months finally Charlie came to me and told me I wasn't their child. I lost the relationship with Renee because of this, I moved to London to start fresh and for college. That's where I meet Carolyn once again. She explained everything to me and we spent the next few years understanding my life as Isabella Cullen. It was my 24th birthday when I had gotten attacked, Carolyn heard my screams and came to my reuse. The guy seen her and slit my throat so she had no other choice but to change me. I've always thought I was fate because after I was changed my hair was blonde and my eyes blue, plus the fact it was near my 24th birthday. I spent the rest of the time with them and now here we are." I finished. If vampires could cry everyone in the room would be crying, hell even Jessa had tears in her eyes.

No one talked for a few moments until Carlisle stepped forward and wrapped me a in hug. I gave everyone else another hug in which everyone turned their attention to Jessa.

"Now who is this little sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"My daughter. Everyone this is Jessa. Jessa, this is Esme, Carlisle, Alice Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." I pointed to each Cullen as I spoke their names.

"Hi." She said softly. A blush creep up on her cheeks and we all laughed.

"She for sure your daughter." Jasper said.

"She sure is." Alice frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Jessa doesn't like shopping." I smirked at the little petite vampire.

"How would you know that?" Jessa asked.

"Remember when I explained to you that each vampire has a gift like me? Well Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empathy, which he can make you happy or calm you down." I explained to the little girl.

"You have a gift?" Carlisle asked.

"How about we go inside and talk." They followed me into my little home and we walked to the living room.

"Hey sis, I'm going to get going, Text me if you need me." Cody said giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, tell the others what's going on alright." I replied.

"I'm sure Nikki already knows." He smirked and left. I turned back to the living room and noticed the clock on the wall, dang! It was already 9:15.

"Jessa, I think it's time for you to go to bed." I said.

"Okay." She replied with a yawn. I told the Cullen's I would be right back and walked with her up the stairs to her room.

"Are the Cullen's nice people?" She asked as she walked into her closet to get something to wear to bed.

"Yes. I've known them a very long time, they were even my family at one time." I said as she exited the room. She had on pink and white pjs and she was putting her blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"Love you, goodnight." I said giving her a kiss on the forehead after she crawled into bed and I tucked her in. I heard a muffed reply before she fell asleep. I turned off her light and walked out her room closing the door behind me because I knew that when I saw Edward again it wasn't going to be pretty. I walked back to the Cullen's.

"So how have you guys been?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Other than missing you nothing. Same old same old." Alice replied.

"How's Edward been?" I asked. Everyone became silence so I decided to pick everyone braid a bit.

_Oh you know, other than fucking his boyfriend and missing you all at once, nothing really. –_Emmett

My eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at Emmett.

"You can read minds?" He asked.

"Yes and if I really hope that what I heard from your mind is incorrect." I said. His eyes matched mine and he smiled a little.

"Oh! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. I didn't have a problem with it that he was gay but he fucking left me in the woods and he just goes off and gets to be happy while I'm wondering if I'm hurting him every time I think about finding my true mate!

"Um…" Alice said scared at my reaction. Before anyone could reply I heard a car door and I knew it was him.

"He's home." Alice stated.

"Good. Why don't you bring him over, I think he'll be so happy to see me." I smirked. Not a happy smirk but an evil smirk. She exited the room with Jasper on her heels. Not even a second later they backdoor opened back up again and I was hit with his smell.

My jaw clenched and I threw my shield up. I heard the sound of footsteps and in they stepped. Alice and Jasper took their seats and I just stared at him. He looked the same, not a hair out of place. I saw the figure that was next to him and my eyes flicked to the person.

A male, about the same height as Edward, golden eyes and black hair. He looked shy and hid behind Edward, like I did.

"Miss me?" I mocked. Anger flashed in Edwards's eyes and he fist clenched.

"No! You're supposed to be human! You should have a normal life! That's why we left!" He roared. I was in front of him in half a second and had hand around his throat.

"I have a child upstairs that just went to bed. So if you don't shut up I will rip out your throat. Got it?" He nodded his head and I moved back to my spot.

"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Bella." His eyes widen and looked back to Edward. Really?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allen." He replied as we shook hands.

"So Eddie how ya been?" I asked as I heard Emmett laugh.

"How? How did you become a vampire?" He demanded.

"I really don't feel like explained this, again. Alice could you show him?" She nodded her head and I watched as his turned. He look between Carlisle and myself.

"That's not possible! It can't be!" He roared again.

"Really, must you shout? I asked you nicely. How about we moved this outside." I walked past them and to the back door.

We all stepped on the back lawn.

"So, Eddie how's it feel to know you kissed your aunt?" Emmett asked. _Smack. _

"Really? Must you be so dirty minded?" I teased. He rubbed the back of his head from the smack he got from Rosalie.

"So you're really Carlisle's sister?" Edward asked.

"Sure am." I replied.

"How old are you?" Allen asked.

"343 years old. Older than Eddie boy." I smirked.

"But not wiser." Edward smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, as Carolyn said I'm Carlisle in a girl's body and a tempter." I smirked right back. He frowned and I read his mind.

_Bella was always be the weak human in my book. _

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not that human anymore, never was. I'm not weak, I'm stronger and will kick your pansy ass any second so don't fuck with me." I growled.

"You read minds?" He asked shocked.

"As well as many other things. I'm a copycat, the third every in the vampire world." I smiled.

"I'm surprised you aren't with the Volturi." Jasper said.

"I was for about 20 some years. I left after a little while and came back to London. I can only take Aro for so long, he's just too excited about EVERYTHING." I said.

'What haven't you done?" Esme asked.

"Sky diving and Ice skating." I replied.

"So what's up with the eyes?" Emmett asked.

"Always so blunt. I'm a mental and physical shield, so the color of my shield is light blue with purple so that changed my eyes." I said.

"What kind of blood do you drink?" Jasper asked.

"Human." I replied trying not the laugh. Esme asked and everyone moved away from me.

"Thanks guys! I was only kidding, I drink animal. Never bitten a human before let along drink them." I laughed. Everyone let out a breathe of air.

"So you said you have a child upstairs?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Jessa, I've known her since she was about 9 years old, she's 14 now. I just adopted her this past week." I replied.

We talked for a little while and Edward just piled on the questions while everyone just kind of listened. It felt amazing to be back with the Cullen's but I had a feeling it would only last so long.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but I've had lot of stuff going on. I started freshman year and I had to get in the swing of all that. Plus I've had to bring out all of my school stuff, plus I've also been worrying about my birthday (sept 24**__**th**__**) because my mother is planning something and I don't know what. I will find out. But anyway, I hope you enjoy and I promise to update more often. **_

**Bella's POV**

It had been 2 week since the Cullen's have come back into my life and I adopted Jessa and things have been going great.

Jessa had grown closer to the Cullen including Carlisle in which I've also grown closer with. He is truly the older brother I had always wanted with I was Charlie and Renee. I still didn't feel all that good to be around Edward but I got over it, I would have to forgive sometime but not any time soon.

Allen and I are pretty chill, when Edward isn't around. Alice has tried to play Bella Barbie but I quickly shot her down and she even tried to dress up Jessa but Jessa wouldn't let her. Rosalie and I have grown closer in which we can have a talk with ease unlike when we were in Forks and she truly hated my guts. Jasper and I talk but aren't as close as I am with the others in which I don't blame him, he's still a little confused about all of this. Emmett is same ole Emmett but now he calls me Auntie Bella, it's creepy beyond return. Esme seems to be say sorry every turn because they left me and I've told her time and time again, it all happened for a reason.

Last week I got Jessa into school, a place where no one knew her. She made fast friends with everyone and loves it there. I now work alongside Carlisle at the hospital in which was a little weird. Everyone was always whispering when they found out he was my brother but it just felt good to have them back.

I am currently sitting in my office of my house when my phone started ringing.

"Bella." I answered in my normal tone, I heard a chuckle on the other end and I knew it was Aro.

"Must you always answer you phone like that?" He asked, I knew by the sound of his voice something was wrong. And when there is something wrong with Aro, its bad news for everyone.

"Of course. Now what's wrong?" I asked. He gave a quiet chuckle and almost seemed as he didn't want to answer me.

"Nothing, can't I just call and have a friendly conversation?" Okay, now I know something is up.

"That's not what Aro Volturi does. Now what is wrong?" I asked, but before I heard his answer I was sucked into a vision.

"_We must destroy them! When I created them, I wanted them to fell pain and hurt that I felt when I lost my brother!" A man yelled. I couldn't see his face but I knew that voice anywhere. My siren. _

"_But why did you create them, why not kill them slowly?" Another voice asked. It looked as a newborn and I saw a bunch of other newborns nodding their heads._

"_Because that was not the point of changing them! The point was to make sure they never found each other but I guess fate hates me." The man answered._

"_In months' time, we will kill the Cullen sibling taking out anyone that stands in our way." The man yelled and then the vision stopped._

"I'm amusing you seen it." Aro said quietly. I was in shock, our siren was trying to kill Carlisle and myself?

"Yes. What in the world is going on?" I asked my hand clutching the phone.

"A few months ago I had to send out Jane and the others to stop a newborn battle. I don't understand what in the world happened but my guards came back in pieces and with a note from your siren. He's creating a newborn army, Bella. He wants you and Carlisle dead. I'm amusing you have got back into touch with them?" He said. I growled at the thought of my extended family being hurt.

"Yes. They moved to London 2 weeks ago and they just so happen to be my neighbors." I replied. There was something up with this story and I didn't understand what.

"I want you to come to Italy because I don't want anything to happen to you guys. Bella, someone is working for him in your inner circle and we need to find out who, if not some people may die." He finished.

"I'll see you soon." I replied hanging up the phone. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 11:30 so Jessa would still be at school. Boy how am I going to explain this one to her?

I walked to the Cullen house since Carlisle had to day off, like myself.

"Hello Bella." Esme said as I entered the house.

"Esme. Is Carlisle home?" I asked. I heard footsteps and appeared the blonde.

'Right here." He smiled.

"You're a dork. I just got off the phone with Aro and we have a big problem." I stated.

"What's going on?"

"Our dear siren is building an army to kill us off." I said. His face became hard and his jaw clenched at the mention of our siren.

"I also had a vision. We have to go to Italy, but that's not the only problem. There in someone working either in my coven or here in the Cullen coven with him, so we have to go to Italy and get this figured out." His eyes became wide and he gripped the wall in which broke in half.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear to God." He growled. What in the world?

"Who?" I asked. Esme let out a sob and left the room. What in the hell am I missing?

"Edward." He growled once again.

"What in the hell am I missing?" I asked.

"Edward isn't the same Edward you once knew Bella. He's different, he's more violent and will do anything for attention including killing helpless humans." He spat with so much anger I could feel it.

"Edward killed a human?" I asked shocked. Carlisle nodded his head and muttered words I thought I would never hear from his mouth.

"Edward has killed hundreds over the past decades and nothing will stop him, it all started when we left Forks." The perfect Edward, was no longer perfect? I was laughing on the inside until I thought about the human he killed in which I growled.

"I will not let my family get killed because of his stupidity. We are going to Italy and we are going to get this sorted out before someone else dies." I said and left the house. Jessa would be home soon and I would have to find a way to explain to her that we are going to Italy to meet my other vampire family.

**Okay so I know it's short but sorry! It's pretty late and I'm tried but i've been wanting to update so here you go.**

**XOXO Ashley **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jessa's POV **

When Bella told me that we were going to Italy to see more vampires, I was a little scared but she told me that these vampires wouldn't hurt me. Since Bella has adopted me and got me out of that house I've been pretty damn grateful of everything that she has given me, such as the room.

It was my dream bedroom and I was so excited that it was MY room. I've thought about calling Bella, mom but I don't know at how she will feel. I've known her for a really long time and she has been a mother to me. She also told me about the relationship she had with Edward and I wanted to rip off his balls. How can you leave someone you love so much?

When I first meet the Cullen's I liked them all right away except Alice, she was always trying to put makeup on me or dress me up. Ugh. Emmett is like a huge teddy bear but could crush you with one of his hugs, Jasper is quiet and thoughtful, Rosalie is like ice until you get to know her then she is really nice. Bella told me that they didn't get along at first but they seem like true sisters when they are around each other. Esme seemed like the mothering type, like Bella. Uncle Carlisle was like a boy version of Bella in which I knew they were related. The way they spoke and moved, was a dead ringer. Almost like twins.

I was really glad to get away from my birth father because I don't think I could take any more of his beating, after a while I got so tired of it. I wanted to end it all but I'm glad I didn't because now I have a loving new mother and her family in which I can now call mine.

I got excited when Bella told me that the plane had landed and we were now in Italy.

**Bella's POV**

I leaned over and told Jessa the plane had landed and her face brighten up. I knew she seemed a little scared at first but I explained to her that the vampires wouldn't hurt her, or I would have to hurt them. I hadn't truly seen the Volturi in a long while but I knew when I was staying with them a lot has changed. Including their diet, the Cullen's where in for a surprise.

We exited the plane and I spotted the twins and Felix. Jane and Alec ran to me when they saw me, they wrapped their arms around me and pulled me tight. I guess you could say we've grown close. Everyone was staring at us with bright smiles but the Cullen's looked shocked.

"I've missed you guys so much. How have you been?" I asked when they finally pulled back.

'We've missed you. Things are alright but Master Marcus has been losing his head when he knew you were coming, I think he asks Master Aro every five minutes when you are getting at the castle." Jane chuckled. I chuckled before I was pulled into a very strong grasp.

"Nice to see you too Felix." I said when the large man pulled back with the cheeky grin.

"Always great you see you Miss. Bella." He replied.

"Guys, I'm sure you remember the Cullen's. But I got a new family member, this is my adoptive daughter, Jessa. Jessa, this is Jane, Alec and Felix." I said pulled Jessa to my side as she blushed.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Jessa. Welcome to the family." Jane said as she pulled the small girl into a huge. When Jane pulled back Jessa gave me a look but I just smiled. All in the do time.

"Your eyes." Alice whispered. Everyone turned to her but I already knew what she was talking about, the three Volturi that stood in front of us had golden eyes instead of the blood red they used to have.

"Yes, _Cullen. _Things have changed." Jane hissed the name, she had much hate for the Cullen's along with the other Volturi guard.

The drive to the castle was Jane and Alec filling me in on what has been happening the past few decades that I've been gone. They even talked to Jessa in which she told them about her home life and how we meet. When we arrived at the castle Felix took our things in which he took mine and Jessa's to my quarters in the side of the castle while the Cullen's stayed in the guest quarters.

My gray heels hit the stone floor as I walked human speed to the throne room. Jessa was at my side with Jane and Alec behind me. The Cullen's where behind them and all of thinking a million things minutes. We stopped at large pair of double doors and the doors opened. I walked into the room and spotted Aro and Caius right away sitting on their thrones.

"Ah! Bella, it's so great to see you again." Aro said standing up before I could get a word up I heard someone mutter something in Spanish in which made me smile.

"Finalmente." I turned on my heel and I was crush in a large bone crushing huge.

"Nice to see you too, Pops." I chuckled as Marcus held tighter not wanting to let go. I heard the Cullen's gasp, really?

"How long do you think they will be standing there?" Caius whispered with a chuckle.

"Hours. Remember last time?" Aro laughed.

"You do know I can hear you right?" Marcus pulled back and looked at his brothers with a glare.

"They are right last time I left for a bit and came back you wouldn't let me go for 4 hours." I teased.

"Well sorry if I wanted to hug my daughter in which I haven't seen in a long time." He glared before turning his attention to the little girl at his side.

"And who might this be?" He asked. The Cullen's started in owe since they haven't heard Marcus talk this much.

"This is my adoptive daughter, Jessa. Jessa, this is my pops. Your grandfather." I said. I laughed as the confusion swept over her face.

"I'll explain later." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, pájaro cantor." Marcus said pulled Jessa into a hug. Really what is up with everyone and hugs?

"Um, Bella?" Alice said. Felix hissed and locked eyes with Alice.

"Miss. Bella." He hissed. I shot him a glare in which he looked away and leaned against the wall.

"Did you guys here how the Volturi got a new Queen?" I asked. They all shook their head 'yes', of course they had every vampire did.

"Well that me." I states. And que the gasps.

"Really? Why must you all gasp?" I asked.

"It all makes sense. There was no ball like there usually was when a new Volturi member was introduced, we all thought it was rumor." Rosalie stated.

"Oh yes, I fought with Aro on the no ball thing for months before he gave up." I chuckled looking at the black haired man, he had a scowl on his face in which I chuckled.

"So wait let me get this straight, you are a vampire queen?" Jessa asked. Her mouth was hanging open in shock and her eyes wide.

"Yup." I replied.

"Sweet!" She exclaimed.

'I can tell that girl is Bella's daughter, she's so good with weird." Caius muttered.

"So Kitty, how ya been?" I teased Caius with the crazy nickname I came up with. I turned my attention to him in which he glared.

"This is so weird!" Emmett boomed. Jessa all but jumped onto me, as everyone laughed. _Smack. _I looked over and Emmett was rubbing the back of his head, poor guy.

I heard the familiar scream and groaned. But I just got here!

I turned around and was tackled to the ground by a very small vampire. _Bree._

**Boom… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

As the small vampire tackled me into a huge I couldn't but groan. Bree was Aro's adoptive daughter therefore my niece/cousin. I meet Bree when I first came to Italy to stay in Volturi she had only been here a couple of years and been a vampire about 4 years before she was attacked by a nomad. If you think Alice is bad try to live with this girl.

"Nice to see you too Bree." As I tried to get the girl off of me. It's not that I didn't love the little girl, I do but sometimes she can be a handful.

'I've missed you so much, Aunt Bella." She said when she finally let me go.

'I've missed you too." I replied with a smile.

'Oh, who's this?" She shouted which made Jessa jump.

"This is my daughter, Jessa. Jessa, this is Bree." I introduced the too. Of course Bree was a hugged so this was no difference with Jessa.

"Well welcome to the family, Jessa." She said smiling.

"Bella, why don't you introduce Jessa to everyone." Paw said.

"Jessa, this is your uncle Aro and Uncle Caius. Aro is like an ADHD kid who just had sugar and Caius doesn't smile that often. I'm sure you'll meet your aunts soon. This is the Volturi Guard, You've already meet Jane, Alec and Felix. This is Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi and the creepy girl in the corner is Renta. She doesn't talk." I explained.

"Jeez, Bells. You make us seem weird." Demetri said.

"Because you are." I smiled.

"So let's get the business." Aro said. Paw shook his head.

"That can wait for later. I haven't heard my daughter in a while and I think she needs to practice her cords because I'm sure she hasn't been doing so." I wanted to groan but kept it inside.

"Bella sings?" Edward asked. Half of the vampire in the room hissed.

'Miss. Bella." Felix once again hissed.

"Must we do that right now?" Aro asked. Paw looked over at Aro in which said shut up.

"Yes. Now come on, plus I'm sure the Cullen's and miss. Jessa hasn't heard Bella sing." Paw said.

"I didn't know you sing." Jessa said as we walked down the halls.

"Yupp. I have many hidden talents." I said.

"Indeed you do." Paw said as we reacted a pair of white double doors. Once the doors opened Jessa gasped. Everything in the room was white. Everything.

When I first came to Volturi and Paw heard me singing he had this room built just for me.

"I'm picking my own song. The songs you pick are always so old." I muttered as I entered the small studio area and walked over to the computer. Everyone sit on the couches behind me and Alec sat behind the keyboard.

After picking the song, I walked into the studio and put on the headphones.

"How loud?" Alec asked.

"So I can't hear anyone." He nodded through the glass. The music started blaring through the headphones and I began singing. I watched as the Cullen's eyes widened along with Jessa's.

The song's highest note was coming up and I wanted to shock them. Finally the note came and I let out the loudest note I could. Paw always told me I sounded like Whitney Houston but whatever. No one will ever be as good as her, no one.

After the song was over I walked back in the area where everyone was sitting with their stone faces.

"Well?"

_**Okay I know it's short but it's something! Next one will be longer, thanks! **_

_**XOXO Ashley **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle and myself where sitting in Aro's office talking about the upcoming events. We had gotten more new on our siren and the numbers where up to 15 newborns. It irked me to know end and it straight up just pissed off Carlisle, after all of these years and now he decides it's time to try and kill us, jackass.

"I've contacted a lot of the other covens and they should be here by tomorrow morning. The moment they found out that Bella was in trouble they agreed." Aro grinned.

"What about the Irish coven?" I frowned. I hated the Irish coven with a fucking passion, I swear those red headed motherfuckers are so stupid.

"I haven't called them because I knew you don't like them. But if the numbers grow I will have to call them." Aro said. I sighed. When I first meet the Irish coven I was sent on a mission with Jane and Alec because there was reports of them having an immortal child. When we went to check it out they got supper bitchy with me, told me to get the fuck off their land. We didn't find the immortal child but I don't doubt they didn't hide it.

Immortal children in our world is a big no. For one reason and one reason only, they can't control themselves and end up killing a whole town. So who ever made the immortal child is to be killed along with the thing. Plus it's taking children's lives for no reason. So a vampire must be above the age of 14 or it will be killed.

"Why don't you like the Irish coven?" Carlisle asked.

'They are rude and have no respect for anyone other than themselves." I replied with anger in my voice.

"Aro I think it's time you tell her." Marcus said looking up from his book. I looked at Aro who was glaring at his brother, I rose my eyebrows in question.

"Somehow word had gotten to Scotland..." He said quietly. I saw red. If word had gotten to Scotland then word had gotten to Alistair.

"And just how did word get there?" I growled. When I came to live with the Volturi I had always heard stories of this man who killed any vampire who came to Scotland, Alistair. After I left the Volturi I went to Scotland and was almost killed for it not to be the Volturi crest I was wearing. He growled at me and told me to never return or I would be dead, a Volturi or not. Scared the shit out of me even as a vampire, he was one scary motherfucker and let's say I never went to Scotland.

About 50 years ago I had meet a young girl about 17 years old who had been changed after walking home from school. I befriended her and we even lived together in London but after about 5 years she left. She went to Scotland after me trying to tell her not too but she didn't listen. She was a dare devil and didn't care if she were to get killed or not. He killed her on the spot and it angered me to no end. Ever since then I've always had this anger for the man and thinks he deserves to be killed but Aro never let me go after him.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"Why does it sound like there is something you aren't telling me?" I growled.

"Because he is coming here. He'll be here in 2 hours." Oh hell no! I started pacing the room, this was not happening!

"What is she doing?" Carlisle asked.

"She and Alistair had a little falling out about 50 years ago." Aro said. I stopped pacing and turned to Aro.

"A 'little' falling out? He fucking killed one of my best friends!" I saw Marcus and Caius flinch at my yelling.

"Isabella." Marcus warned.

"No. I don't give a fuck what you guys say, if he even looks at me, I will put him down like the dog he is." I growled. I threw open the door breaking it in the process and sped down the hallway. That man pissed me off and didn't deserve to live on this planet.

"ISABELLA! You are paying for that!" I heard Aro yell as I entered my room. Could my life get any worse?

**Carlisle's POV**

I was shocked at Bella's actions. She was so mad, I swore I saw Caius flinch when she yelled.

"What in the hell?" I said. I looked between the three brothers who were all shaking their heads.

"This is not going to be good. I told you not to call him." Marcus said. Wait, what? I looked at Aro who had a grin on his face.

"How else is he doing to play match maker?" Caius said. Oh my god. Aro has gone crazy!

_2 Hours Later_

We were all waiting in the throne room for Bella. I explained to Esme and the other at what was going on, so everyone was on alert. Alistair stood in the middle of the room playing with his ash blonde hair. The doors opened and I heard a growl. Here we go.

"Nice to see you too, _Bella._" Alistair said turning around the face him. Everyone stopped breathing. I looked at Bella who had a pained look on her face suddenly her face showed shock. She zoomed over to Marcus and touched his hand. She let him go like he was one fire and looked at him, he nodded his head and looked Aro.

"Can I kill him?' She growled out. It was low and if I didn't have vampire hearing I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"No." Marcus said. She had her gaze on Aro who looked like he was going to shit his pants.

"And why not?' She growled out. What in the hell is going on?

"Bella, I was only trying to help." Aro pleaded.

"If I wanted my mate, I would have looked for him! I do not need you to go playing match maker, god damnit!" She screamed. Whoa, what? Everyone gasped.

"Isabella." Marcus warned as she stepped closer to Aro.

"What in the hell is going on? Mate? Aro, you said she was in trouble not that you wanted to play fucking cupid." Alistair said. Bella's head snapped to him and she got that look in her face like Jane does when she is trying to use her power.

"It won't work. Your mates, you can't hurt your mate." Aro said. That's when Bella lunged at Aro.

Next thing I knew everyone was screaming for her to stop, I heard the cracking of Aro's neck. She had her neck tightly around his neck and he was gasping out in pain.

"Bella, you're going to regret that. Just let him go, if you kill him he won't be able to explain it." Alistair said taking a step to her. Suddenly she let go of Aro, who dropped on the floor grabbing his neck. She didn't move she just stayed like that. Her hands in midair and he head down. Alistair took another step forward and reached out.

She jumped at his touch and ran vampire speed out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

I ran straight to Jessa's room, I entered the room and she was asleep. I sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her. I almost tore off Aro's head just because I was _anger_. With him. I had always known Edward wasn't my true mate and when I found out it was Alistair it freaked me out! I liked my life the way it was, just myself and Jessa. Everything was changing so fast and I for one hated change.

Growing up with Renee that's all she ever did was change. It was like every 2 weeks her hair was different or she wore different types of clothes. I always heard her say that sometimes change was good, but when you do it every fucking week it got to be old.

I smoothed out Jessa's hair as she slept peacefully. I felt someone entered the room and I smelt the air. Alistair. I didn't brother moving, I stayed in my spot next to Jessa smoothing out her hair.

_I think we need to talk, someplace private. _

He thought. I silently got up from the bed and walked out of the room. I didn't bother to see if he was following because I could smell him behind me. I walked up the two flights of stairs to my chambers, entering my private office. I sat behind my desk and he sat in a chair across from me.

"Okay so talk." I said softly. I didn't look up but except my eyes on the wood of my desk.

"When Aro called me, I didn't know what he was going to do. All I knew was that you were in trouble and needed help. When I let you go all of those years ago, it wasn't because you had the Volturi crest, it was because I felt something different with you. You were so different from the other women I had meet in my time and I didn't have the heart to kill you." He said. I looked up from the table and was greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

"You changed your diet. Why?" I asked. When I had first meet Alistair he had glowing red eyes, he seemed so mean. His ash blonde hair hadn't been cut, and he had a long bread. Now he looked so clean and freshly cut. It's like he took time on what he looked like. Was that for me? Or just because he came to the Volturi?

"Because of you. This may sound weird but when I encounter you, you changed everything that I was. I was mean and didn't have a care in the world but when I meant you it was like my vampire life finally had a meaning. That being you. You changed everything and I never understood why. I thought about you day in and day out for years." He said. What? He changed because of me, why am I so important.

"Now we know why. Because we are mates." I sighed. If we weren't mates then I wouldn't be here today. He shook his head and his ash blonde hair shaking with him.

"It has nothing to do with us being mates, you changed everything for me Bella. I let you walk out of my life once but I won't make that mistake again, I refuse to. I would rather die that let you go."

"Don't say that." I said.

"But it's true. I don't care if we are mates or not, I am not letting you go this time." He said. Damn, why did he have to be so deep? I couldn't help but think of Courtney, that friend I had so many years ago that _he _killed.

"Why did you kill her?" I whispered.

"Who?"

"Courtney. She was only 17 years old, had short black hair, really skinny." Nothing was said for a moment until I heard him sigh.

'You mean death wish?" He chuckled. My eyes flashed with anger, he thought this was funny.

"Wait, I didn't kill her."

"What are you talking about? Yes, you did. She went to Scotland and I never heard of her again, I looked all over for her and no trace. Vampires can't just disappear like that." I replied angrily. This guys was trying to be on my nice said but yet still pissing me off.

"Bella, I didn't kill her. I know who she is and she never left Scotland but I sure as the hell didn't kill her on purpose." He said.

"What?" I looked at him. Was he saying that she was still in Scotland? That impossible, I looked everywhere.

"The moment I smelled you on her, do you really think I would have the heart to kill her? No. She came to Scotland looking for a death wish, she wanted to die. I didn't want to kill her but she didn't want to kill on this earth anymore. She told me that you knew what she was doing." He said. Courtney wanted to die? Then everything clicked. The moment I told her about when I went to Scotland she was so obsessed with learning about who this man was.

"She moved out from my house because she wanted to get out of London. I sure as the hell didn't know she wanted to die." I said. I started to sob, I couldn't believe this! Courtney wanted to die, she was always so happy why couldn't I have seen it?

I felt a pair of arms come around me and knew it was him but at this point I didn't care.

I never thought I would be here crying and the person I have so much hate for is holding me. God, my life is so messed up.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I promised I would make the next chapter longer and I kept true to my word. So what do y'all think of the relationship between Alistair? I had a hard time of thinking if I wanted Bella to have a mate or just leave her single. But as you can see I decided. Let me know what your thoughts are! Thank you everyone who is reading this store and reviewing, it makes me so happy to hear feedback! The good and the bad. Keep them coming!**

**XOXO Ashley **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Things go easier with Alistair and myself over the next few days, there wasn't so much tension when we were in the same together. Jessa seemed to think he was funny, but I couldn't help but think of that guy who I had meet year ago. He's eyes weren't cold, they were warm and soft. Two words I never thought I would use to explain Alistair.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" Rosalie asked. I looked up at her, and realized I was still with Rosalie in my room. Since the Cullen's have come back into my life, I've become pretty close with Rosalie. Something I never thought would happen.

"Um, No. What were you saying?" I asked sitting up a bit.

"Thinking about lover boy?" She teased. I looked away and I knew I would be blushing if I was human.

"No."

"Yeah right, you're a really bad liar." She laughed. I groaned and laid my head back.

"It's so hard not to think about him." I replied.

"It's the mating pull. Have you discussed this with him?" She asked. I look up and shook my head. I heard her sigh and sit next to me.

"Bella, mating pulls are really strong, I'm surprised you guys have jumped each other yet. It's important; you need to talk to him." She said softly.

"But I'm just…" I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think of when Edward left me.

"Scared?" I nodded my head and could feel tears spring to my eyes.

"I can't go through what I went through with Edward, Rosalie. I can't. I was broken and it hurt so much, I don't know if I could even live through that again. Plus I have Jessa, if he leaves and she gets close, then it'll also hurt her too. I can't have that, I won't." I whispered.

"Alistair is nothing like Edward. My brother was stupid to leave you knowing what it could do. Alice-"Suddenly she stopped and her hand flung to her mouth. I opened my eyes and started at her in shake. I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

"_But Edward, you can't! I won't leave her, I've grown close. I can't! You didn't see her in my vision, she was broken. She was a shell of her former self!" Alice cried as she looked at Edward. _

"_I won't change her and make her become a monster. She isn't right for this life, Alice. What if in 20 years she isn't happy with us, where will she go? All her family will be gone, she won't have anyone left. I can't do that to her." Edward said looking at his adoptive sister._

"_Edward, think about what you're doing! I won't leave, Bella." Emmett said as he stood his guard. His eyes deadly and upon the person he called his brother._

"_Emmett." Edward hissed. "Don't you think this is hard for me?! I love Bella more than anything but I can't take her life away, I won't. You all have nothing to say about it." He said as he ran out his front door._

"_This is my entire fault." Jasper whispered before running out of the room. Alice followed her mate as she sobbed. _

"_We can't let him do this." Rosalie said softly._

"_Why do you care, you don't even like her." Emmett said, clearly pissed off. _

"_I never said I didn't like Bella, I don't like her decision. But it's just that, her's. I will not have that idoit ruin our family. Bella belongs here, she always has." With that Rosalie left with three very shocked vampires. _

"_Carlisle, do something!" Esme sobbed. _

Now, I was angry. They all knew what he was going to do. Alice saw me after they left! I ran vampire sped to the throne room where everyone was. I bust through the door and my eyes landed on the little pixie.

"Bella?" She said looking scared. Jasper stood in front of her but it was to late, I had her on the growled screaming in pain.

"STOP!" Jasper cried. He knew he couldn't do anything, no one could. I stopped and switched my gaze over to Edward. Seconds, he was screaming in pain.

"You knew." I growled out.

"YOU ALL KNEW!" I screamed.

"Knew what?!" Emmett said. I stopped what I was doing to Edward.

"Months after you left, you all knew what was going to happen if you did leave! You knew but yet you didn't stop him!" I screamed.

"Bella" Carlisle started but I cut him off by running out of the room. I ran to Jessa's room and entered. Her breathing soft, the raise of her chest. I slowly took off my necklace, something I had warn since I first became a vampire; a gold diamond B. I placed it on the bed side and looked for a piece of paper.

_I'm Sorry, I Love You. –Ma _

I folded the paper and placed the necklace inside. I walked to the door but first looking back at Jessa. Tears sprung to my eyes and I exited the room.

_I hope she will understand. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Jessa's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Alistair was sitting in my room, he explained that Ma was gone. She had left last night, something had happened. I wanted to know what happened but he wouldn't tell me. He pointed to the side table and I looked over. I was a piece of paper and I grabbed it.

_I'm Sorry, I Love You –Ma_

A gold necklace fell out and I picked it up. It was her gold diamond B, something she always wore. I cried and ran to Grandpa. He explained it softly and slowly. I remember when Ma had told me about what happened when Edward first left, she went through a horrible time. An now he was telling me, all of the Cullen's knew. It anger me, my anger was much more than my saddest. I'm pretty sure steam was rolling out of my ears by the time I entered the room where all of the Cullen's where.

"You're all the reason my mother is gone and I swear to god, if she's dies or even hurt. When I get turned I will rip every single one of you apart. I hope your happy, you selfish bastards." I said before stomping out of the room. I stomped back to my room and jumped into my bed. I cried until I left darkness take over me.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly snapped the vampires head and took out a match and lit the vampire. I had found the camp of where the newborn army was and invaded it. I killed every single vampire, my maker was no were to be found. I followed the smell and soon found a small room.

"I knew you would find me. Surprised you didn't greatly." The cold chilling voice of my paper said once I entered the small room. I smelt something, something way to familiar to my liking. Edward.

"Not to surprise to find you here, Fag." I laughed as my eyes locked on the one's of a man-boy I used to love. A smirk across his face, stupid son of a bitch.

"I knew you'd caught on soon, Love." My skin crawled the moment he said that. I hated that name when he called me that and I hate it now.

"Don't get too cocky." I said. That's when he lunged. I quickly tore his head from his body. I lit him on fire.

'Good-bye Edward. I hope you rot in hell." I said before through the match on the vampire body.

"Now, you want to tell me why in the hell you created a newborn army to kill off me and my brother?" I asked looking at him.

"Victoria and James." He growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"What about them? Oh, I know. They were your children, weren't they?" I laughed.

"The only people I knew from my human life. You killed those people." He growled once again.

"Victoria was stupid, James well he liked to play with his food way too much. Plus he didn't know how to treat a lady, bad manners." I smirked. I knew I was getting to him, one thing I wanted.

"I remember when I saw my wolf friends tear her apart, her screams. James, he didn't scream. Took it like a man, oh Victoria, I smile whenever I hear the tearing of her head. I'm awfully sad that I wasn't the person doing it, but I oh well." I smirked. That's when he lunged; I had him around the throat before he was even half way to me.

"You see, I'm not going to kill you." Que the smile on his face "Oh no, I'm going to take you back to Italy, in the Volturi Castle, where my brother and I can have some fun before you die." I laughed wickedly and knocked him out with a single punch to the face.

I carried the son of a bitch all the way back to the castle. A day and a half. Fat fucker, everyone ran up to me when I entered the castle. I of course can through the window with a large man on my shoulders. I didn't say anything to anyone instead; I walked to the cellar and strapped him to a table which had vampire proof cuffs. I sat in the room across the room and just stared.

I don't know how long I sat there before he woke up. He looked around the room panicked and tried to get out of the cuffs.

"You're not going to get out of those." I said making him jump.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! LET ME GO!" He roared. I laughed and someone else entered the room, Carlisle.

"That's funny, but no. First I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did." I ripped off his left arm and smiled when I heard his screamed of pain. I looked at Carlisle who was staring widen eyed at me then to the guys arm.

"Who's the bitch now?" I hissed in his ear. He spit venom in my face and I closed my eyes, I slowly whipped the venom off my face and spit venom on his open wound.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" I said loudly when he screamed.

This went on for hours, Carlisle standing the same spot while I beat and hurt the man who wanted me dead.

"Please, stop." He whispered. I had ripped off his arms, putting them back on and then ripped them off again. I broke every single one of his bones. Carlisle wincing ever time, I didn't I just smiled and laughed.

"Carlisle, did you know you lovely son was working with this man?" His eyes went wide and he looked at me.

"Was?" He choked out.

"Killed him the minute he lunged. Pretty stupid if you ask me, I thought he would have learnt to fight but I guess not." I replied.

"You killed Edward?" He said shocked. My eyes meet Carlisle and my face turned hard.

"He was working with the man who wanted me and you dead. Of course, I killed that stupid little bitch. I should have killed him long ago, but I didn't for you. I don't care if the rest of you guys hate me, I did what needed to be done. Something you couldn't do. You let him get out of control for years, did you know he was still drinking human blood? He thought he was so fucking special, treated everyone like he was better than him. He treated his partners' like they were trash. Did you ever notice the way he controlled me or Allen?" I spat. His eyes went to the floor, good.

"He was making decisions that weren't his to make. He should have been killed long ago but you couldn't do it could you? You just let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. He should have been put down like the dog he was." I hissed.

"I TRIED! BUT I COULDN'T! I COULDN'T KILL THE FIRST PERSON I CHANGED, HE PROMISED HE WOULD STOP. EVERYTIME, HE PROMISED! I EVEN THOUGHT AGBOUT COMING TO THE VOLTURI BUT HE ALWAYS READ MY MIND AND WOULD LEAVE! I KNEW CHANING EDWARD WAS A MISTAKE BUT I COULDN'T KILL HIM, HE WOULD RUN IF I EVEN TRIED. HE KNEW EVERYTHING I WAS GOING TO DO!" Carlisle screamed surprising me. I never had heard him raise his voice. I smiled, he finally grew a pair.

"Now do what you couldn't do to Edward, to the man who wanted you and your family dead." I walked out of the room. I walked straight to Jessa's room and entered. She was on her bed reading a book. Her eyes meet mine and her eyes widen. She jumped off her bed and ran at me. I pulled her in my arms and buried my face in her face.

"Promise to never leave me again." She whispered pulling away.

"I promise." I said looking at her. I knew I could never leave her again, I noticed she was wearing my necklace and smiled. I lead her to her bed and she climbed in.

"I promised." I said before she fell asleep. I walked to my room, none of the guards meeting my eyes, good scared them a bit. I entered my room and stripped into my lace black matching panties and bra. I walked into my closet and looked around, soon I found what I was looking for and reached up.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms come around my waist and I smiled. Alistair. I had heard him come in my room and come behind me.

"I swear, if you ever leave me again, I will find you and chain myself to you." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and before I knew it I was pressed up against the wall and my lips pressed to Alistair's. I just melted at his touch, I had been waiting so long for this and there was no going back now.

**LEMON!**

His hands firmly on my ass and his manhood pressed on my now very wet pussy.

"Your over dressed." I said ripping off the shirt.

"I liked that shirt." He pouted which I caught his bottom lip and bit down, not too hard. He growled and I was hitting the next wall making a large hole. I heard tearing of fabric and realized my panties had come off.

Soon his pants came off along with his boxers, I was already completely naked. He had ripped off my bra and threw me on the bed, softly, as he climbed on top of me.

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now, I will die!" I hissed when I felt his dick press against my clit. He teased me and slowly slipped inside of me, his dick was rather large and long. Dear god, help me now.

"Holy fuck." I said throwing my head back.

"FASTER!" I screamed, He went faster and harder and I was dieing.

"Isabella." They way my name rolled off his touge made me lose it. I came and him too not long after.

I flipped us so I was on top and started to tease him. I slipped his dick out of me and slowly kissed my way down to him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He growled and hissed once I grabbed onto his member and squeezed. I licked the tip causing him to hiss out and I decided teasing was over so I put his rather large member into my mouth, whole.

"Bella!" He cried. I bobbed my head up and down matching sure that every time his dick hit the back of my throat.

"ISABELLA!" He cried once again before shooting his load into my mouth.

"You have an amazing touge. Where in the hell did you learn that?" He asked.

"Practice." I giggled when he growled and I was soon on the bed with him hovering over my pussy. Without warning his mouth hit my clit and I was screaming out his name.

**Lemon Over**

After hours later, we were curled up on the bed. His arm around my waist with his manhood pressing up against my ass.

"You never are leaving my side again." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and flipped him over.

"Never." I said before pressing my lips to his.

**AN – So what did y'all think of my first lemon? I know the last chapter was a bit short so I decided to write another one. Hope y'all are enjoying the story and this is NOT the end so keep on reviewing and reading.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

_1 Year Later_

Things in the past year have be more than crazy. After killing our maker, Carlisle and I didn't really talk. It was awkward and forced when we did but we finally gotten over it. We came back to London and so much changed, Edward was gone so things where always tense and awkward. Rosalie and Emmett moved somewhere in Ireland since they had been wanting to get away from the family for a long time now. Alice and Jasper moved to Texas with his brother, Peter, and his mate, Char. It was a little said but I knew we couldn't be together forever.

Allen and Cody started dating and got married about 6 months ago moving into their own house, surprisingly the Cullen's still talk to Allen. I, Alistair and Jessa stayed in London. Two months after we came back from Italy myself and Alistair got engaged, getting married a few weeks later with the help of Alice. Since Alistair didn't have a last name he took the last name of Cullen which was a little weird. We had even thought about moving to the states but haven't decided on it. I wanted a change since I hadn't truly left London since I left Forks when I was just starting College. Jessa's 15th birthday came and went, can't believe it's almost her 16th birthday. Alistair slowly became Jessa's father, she was a little scared because of what her real father did to her, but she slowly let him in.

Alistair started working at a law firm since he hadn't gotten his degree a long time ago. We went through a rough patch because we were always having sex, it was confusing to me but I slowly gotten my control under control so it isn't so bad.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessa said entering my study. Her short blonde hair was now longer and she kept it blonde, looking like a mini me.

"The past year. So I was meaning to ask you, what do you want to do for you sweet 16?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking we could rent out the ice rink." She said sitting down across from me.

"Okay. What's the invite list?"

"Well of course Randy." I smirked to myself hearing her boyfriend's name. About 6 months ago The Ryback's moved next door from Montana. Cindy and Vaughn both doctors at the local hospital, Randy being the same age and in the same grade as Jessa and then Rachel who was the sweetest 6 year old girl I had ever seen. Jessa and Randy started hanging out when they first moved here and a month later they were dating. I was angry at first but I slowly started to like him, he got good grades, what most people call a nerd. He didn't drink or do drugs and wasn't being mean to Jessa, which was the most important thing. I was a little scared because Jessa still wanted to be changed, but I couldn't take Randy away from her.

"Well duh. How about you go figure that up and then bring it to me. Oh and don't invite that girl Madison." I frowned at the distaste for the girl in Jessa's grade. She laughed.

"I won't." She got up and left the room. I truly couldn't believe she was about to be 16 years old. It felt like yersday I had just meet her. I heard the front door open and smelt Alistair. I frown when I smelt another smell, blood. I rushed out of my study and to the door. Alistair had a young boy in his arms who was covered in blood. His heart was beating but it was faint.

"Who is that? What happened?" I asked.

"I was driving home when I saw someone drop off a big plastic bag, I smelt the blood and heard the heart beating." He said.

"Dear god. This boy doesn't look older than 4. Bring him in my study." I said as we walked vampire speed. Alistair laid the young boy down on the cot I had in the corner. I looked down at his body and growled. He had on a pair of ripped pants, his shirt was covered in blood and ripped. He looked like he hadn't been carried for in a long time. I went to work on seeing where the bleeding was coming from.

About an hour later I had finally stopped the bleeding, having to take the young boy into the hospital. He had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. He had bruises and slice wounds on his back. Poor little guy.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked my fellow doctor who was watching the young boy from the window in the hall way.

"Tyler Turner." He replied.

"What's his story?" I asked as she turned and looked at me.

"His mother, Holly, died giving birth to his little sister. He's only 5 years old, they father doesn't take care of them but we can't do anything. I treated his little sister, Blair Turner, that was a few weeks ago." She frowned.

"I want you do something. Go call the police and tell them everything. Then call my husband and tell him the story." I said turning on my heel.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Going to get those kids out of that damn house." I replied. I walked to my office and sat behind the desk before dialing the number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Rose. It's Bella. I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it?"

**Alistair's POV**

When I got the call from the hospital and the doctor told me what was going on and how she was told from my wife to call me, I made my way over to the house. Police officers where already there and arrest the father. They told me the little girl was scared and wouldn't come out of the room.

I entered the house and frowned. The house was un kept and looked as it hasn't been cleaned in years. I made my way up the stairs and walked to the door where the officers said the little girl ran.

"Blair?" I asked in a soft voice trying not to scare her.

"Sweetheart, my name is Alistair. I'm not going to hurt you, please open the door." I could easily bust down the door but I didn't want to scare the little girl.

"Go away!" A little voice cried from inside.

"Sweetheart, Blair. I promise, I won't hurt you. I'm here to take you to your brother, Tyler. My wife she fixed him up." I replied. I waited for her to yell at me again but I didn't get a reply. I heard moment in the room and her heartbeat got close to the door. It slowly unlocked and opened. A little girl with white blonde hair opened the door. Her eyes all red and puffy from crying, she looked scared.

"Where bubba?" She asked.

"He's at the hospital. Do you want me to take you to him?" I asked. She looked at me for a minute before nodding her head. I leaned down slowly and picked her up before walking down the stairs. I opened the front door and she whimpered when that man that supposed to be her father started yelling at her. She buried her head in my shoulder as I walked to my car. I opened the back door and belted her in before getting behind the wheel.

I watched her in the rear view mirror as we drove to the hospital, tears falling from her eyes. I walked to my wife's office once we got to the hospital and opened the door.

"Okay Rose. Call me when you get in." She said and hung up the phone. She looked at the small girl and stood behind her desk.

"Hi Blair, my name is Bella. Would you like to see your brother?" The little girl nodded her head and Bella smiled.

"I'm guessing you called Rose." I said, low so Blair couldn't hear us.

"Yes, she and Emmett will be on the first flight out her." She replied. We walked to a room and I placed the little girl in the chair that sat next to the bed and we walked out of the room. We watched the little girl in the window as she climbed on the bed and held her brother hand.

"I hate people that hurt children. Makes me want to ring their necks." Bella said.

"I know. It's alright. I'm sure Rose and Emmett will be here soon and if everything goes okay, they will be going home with two little children. I pulled her into chest and felt her smile. God, the reason I love this women.

_**AN – I've been thinking at how long I want this story to go, since I don't want it to be too long. I've been thinking at about 20 chapters but I can't decide. I hope you enjoyed this story and please keep reviewing! Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**XOXO Ashley **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

Rose and Emmett arrived at about 3:30pm the next day. Their flight was late and Rose just wanted to run but thankfully I stopped her from doing that. She was pretty excited when I called her on the phone the day before, I know she's always wanted kids and when she became a vampire she lost that right, so this was pretty important to her.

"So what can you tell us about them?" Rose asked as she was all but botching off the couch.

"Well the boy, Tyler Michael is 5 years old, he's been beaten since he was about 3 years old. Then the girl, Blair Lana is 3 years old. Their mother died giving birth to Blair and their father is a dead beat, who gets drunk all the time. Their pretty scared in which I don't blame them." I said.

"Can we go see them?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head and they followed me to the room. I entered the room, they were both sitting on the best coloring. Tyler had woken up after I had gotten off the phone with Rose and seemed to be going fine. Both children looked at Emmett and Rose and started to get scared.

"It's alright. These are my friends, this lady right here is Rose and the big guy behind her is Emmett. He's pretty big but he won't hurt you. It's like a life size teddy bear." I smiled. They approached the children who seemed they relaxed and I left the room. I watched from the window as they started talking, it made me smile the children had calmed down a bit. I could hear they were asking Rose and Emmett questions, which made me smile bigger.

I walked to my office and found Carlisle laying on my couch.

"Feet off my couch." I said as I heard a grunt, something I never would have heard from him.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Blair and Tyler seemed to relax a bit once I told them that Rose and Em wouldn't hurt them. I'm hoping it does well. Both Rose and Em and Blair and Tyler need this." I sighed a sat down.

"Sometimes I wonder why you became a doctor and you didn't start helping kids?" He said.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." I laughed.

Hours later I was making the phone call to the social worker to set up the adoption papers for Blair and Tyler, they had gotten along with Rose and Em pretty good and when they were asked if they wanted to go home with them, they got excited and hugged both Rose and Em, shocking me. It made me smile knowing that both kids would get a good home.

I drove home and called out for Jessa when I entered the house. I heard crying from her room and I all but ran up the stairs. I burst through the door and she was sitting on her bed crying.

"Jessa? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Randy is moving away." She said and cried harder. I knew there was something else.

"I'm sorry honey. Did you too break up?" I asked. She refused to look at me and I llifted up her chin. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud beating. My eyes widened and I looked at Jessa.

"Your pregnant, aren't you?" I said. She nodded her head and cried. Oh dear god, my 15 year old daughter is pregnant! I think I'm going to faint.

"I'm sorry! It was our first time, we used a condom, but I think it broke! I'm sorry, please don't be made!" She cried. I couldn't even put my mind together.

"Mom?" She whispered softly. I stood from her bed and walked out of her room. I walked to the living room and leaned against the counter. My 15 year old daughter is pregnant, and the father of the baby is leaving. Oh hell no! I flung open the front door and made my way to the Ryback house. I beat on the door and no answer. I beat again trying my hardest to not break the door. Cindy opened the door with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't talk right now." She said trying to shut the door. I slammed my foot in the way so it wouldn't close. My anger was through the roof and this bitch was making it worse. I was reading her mind which made my anger go higher.

"Your son knocked up my daughter and I will not let him run out on this." I growled.

"You can't tell me what to do with my son!" She yelled.

"I can and will. I don't care what happens to you or your husband but I will be damned if he runs out on his unborn child." I said pushing my way through the door. Her husband was standing there with wide eyes and a box in his hands.

"Get the hell out of our house!" He screamed.

"No way." I replied.

"You think you can get out of this? Guess what you can't!" I said.

"Belly?" I heard Rachel's voice. I looked to the right and Rachel and Randy where there looking scared as hell. I didn't have any anger for Randy but I did for his parents.

"Randy, go over to my house. Take Rachel with you." I said. I was suddenly hit in the back of the head but of course I didn't go down. I turned around and Cindy was there with wide eyes.

"You have 5 minutes to get the hell out of my town before I do something really stupid." I growled. Cindy want to grab Rachel but I stepped in front of her.

"Both of them stay." I said.

"NO! That's my daughter!" She cried.

"Really want to test me. All I have to do is make a phone call to the cops about what happened when you lived in Montana. I'm sure they would love to hear about a drug addict in there town, wouldn't they?" That kicked their ass into gear and they stared running around. Randy and Rachel walked over to my house.

"Oh and another thing, if I ever see you again, I will kill you in a heartbeat. You'll be signing over custody of both children to my husband and if you don't I'll find you and kill you. Just remember where you go, I'll find you. I'm not the person to mess with." With that I kicked them out. I sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. I walked back over to my house where Rachel was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked up stairs where I heard Randy and Jessa.

"Mom? I'm-" I cut her off by putting up a hand.

"You're so lucky I like you Randy or I would be killing you right now. I'm not happy my 15 year old daughter is pregnant but I know there is nothing I can do about it. I'm not going to force you guys into abortion but I don't believe in it. If you guys think of Adoption then okay. Your guys are adults now, even though you are still 15 years old. Randy you and your sister will be now living with myself and my husband now so I kept you follow the same rules as Jessa, no staying out late, homework needs to be done before going to bed and you WILL help around the house. I'm sure my husband and I will help you as much as we can once the baby is born but you have to understand, you guys are going to be parents which means to start acting like it. Now I'm going to calm down my husband before he tries to kill you." I said walking out of the room and down the stairs where Alistair just walked in. His face red with anger and his thoughts not so present.

"Alistair, if you do something you regret, Jessa will never forgive you." I warned.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled up before trying to run up the stairs thankfully I got him before he did so. I dragged him to my study and shut the door and standing in front of it.

"She's only 15 years old."

"I know."

"She's got her whole life ahead of her."

"I know."

"She can't be having a baby!"

"Well, she is. As much as I would like to kill Randy, I truly can't. He is the father of our unborn grandchild, plus it would hurt Jessa way too much." I replied.

"I cannot believe this is happening."

"Well, um, I kind of ran the Rybacks out of town." I replied with a cold laugh. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"They were planning on leaving the moment they found out Jessa was pregnant, like I was going to let that happen. So now we have 2 new house guest." I replied.

"Two?"

"I couldn't let them take Rachel, she's too young to understand." I exclaimed. He chuckled and stood up.

"You're such a softy." He said pulling me into his arms.

"I'm not soft!" I cried. He chuckled and I sighed. The next 9 months are going to be hell and I'm not the one who is pregnant!

_**AN – two chapters in one night, say what? Can you believe Jessa's pregnant?! Hehe.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

_December 14__th_

Two weeks had gone by and things were getting a little better. Jessa and Randy where being more mature than I thought they would. Jessa's sweet 16th birthday party went pretty well, better than I expected. All of the Cullen's where there, also Aro, Caius, Marcus along with Alec and Jane came. She had all of her friends and it was a good time. Not shortly after that everyone had heard she was pregnant; of course I was called a bad parent serval times. Nosy people.

Two days ago I had gotten the official adoption paper for Rachel and Randy, they were now Rachel Cullen and Randy Ryback, and we had kept Randy's name the same because he had asked to keep it which we had no problem with. Carolyn and the rest of her coven had gotten in a fight, telling me I was a horrible parent and shouldn't be allowed kids. It pissed me off but I knew the reason they had said it to me was because, Nikki and Carolyn wanted children but couldn't have them. Cody and Allen was on our side which just pissed them off even more. One of the reason I hate drama.

"You know I've been thinking of moving." I said as I entered the living room where Alistair was.

"Why?" He looked up at me.

"I'm so tired of living here. I've lived in London for years now."

"Where would you want to move?"

"Um, maybe Alaska or somewhere not in the states." I laughed. I never wanted to live in the states for as long as I live.

"Well we could always move to Canada." He suggested.

"Great idea. Okay, what about Montreal, Quebec?" I asked.

"Let's do it." He smiled.

That's when I went into over drive, I started looking for house's in Montreal, something big, since I did have a HUGE vampire family. Finally I found two houses, one in Calgary and the other in Montreal. The one in Calgary was the larger one with 8 bedrooms and 11 bathrooms. The one in Montreal was still pretty big with 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.

"Alistair. Come here." I said looking at both of the houses.

"Did you find one already, damn." He said.

"This one if the larger one and that's in Calgary, this one is in Montreal it's kind of small but still big." I said.

"Okay, so we buy both then when we go on vacation or something we can go to one in Montreal."

"But we'll also have this house, then the one in Paris, not to mention the Island. We don't need that many house." I said. Carlisle's and Esme wedding present to us was a brand new house in Paris that Esme built herself. Then Alice and Jasper's wedding present to us was an Island right near the Island that Carlisle brought to Esme.

"We also have the house in Rome." He added with a laugh.

"We have to many houses." I replied. Truthfully we did.

"So what if we give this house to the shelter where you used to work then we'll only have the house in Paris, Rome then the two house's in Canada." He said.

"The reason I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." He said.

"Okay since it's only December and school is until May why don't we get the houses ready now then by summer we can move in. Plus by May we'll know the sex of the baby." I said.

"True and then the kids wouldn't miss school. Good thinking."

I called the realtor and seat everything up then I started searching online for little girl bedroom ideas for Rachel. After hours of searching I found each Jessa, Rachel and Randy a new bedroom décor for each of the houses in both Calgary and Montreal. I looked at the time and realized it was already 2:30 the time that Jessa and Randy got home. Just then I heard the front door open and Jessa call out an 'I'm home.' I sent the pages to Alice knowing she would love to decorate the new houses and left my study.

"How was school?" I asked entering the kitchen where I usually found them.

"Sucked like every day. English is kicking my ass." Randy said.

"It was alright, I don't have that much homework. Thank god." Jessa said.

We had went to the doctor last week and found out she is only 2 weeks pregnant so she won't start showing for a while.

"So I have some great news!" I said.

"And what's that?" Jessa asked grabbing something to drink.

"We're moving to Canada! Your father and I have decided to move to Calgary but we also bought a house in Montreal." I said happily.

"That's freaking sweet! But what about this house?" Jessa asked.

"Well were going to give it to the shelter for the homeless to use as more space. I already sent Alice the plans and stuff for your guy's new room at both house. Then Jessa we'll move your room to the house in Paris because I know how much you like it." I said.

"Wait, I'm going to have my own room? At two houses?" Randy said.

"Yes sir. Then you'll have another room at the house in Paris which if I'm right Alice if going to be doing soon. You and Rachel are now a part of the family so you will get your own rooms." I said. He unexpectly walked over to me and gave me a huge. I knew when he was with his real parents they didn't really care about him but they put on an act. They didn't hit him or Rachel but they weren't parents like they should have been, something every child needs.

"Thank you." He said.

"Of course. Now go get on your homework." I said shooing the two from the kitchen.

"Belly!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Rach!" I yelled right back as she ran into the kitchen with Esme falling.

"Hey Esme. So guess what?" I said picking up the small 6 year old girl and putting her on the counter.

"I know, Alice called." She laughed.

"Of course she did. So Rachel did you have fun with Auntie Esme?" I asked.

"Yupp! Uncle Carlisle gave me lots of ice cream." She exclaimed which I laughed at.

"Of course he did. Why don't you go say hello to Alistair?" I said helping her off the counter and smiled as she ran off.

"So when are you guys moving?" Esme asked.

"Well since school ends in May we were thinking then so Jessa and Randy don't miss school. Then they'll start their junior year in Calgary with Rachel starting 1st grade." I replied. Rachel was in Kindergarten down but she only went a few days a week because she was a lot smarter than the rest of her class, they wanted to move her up to 1st grade she needs to be with her age group. So when she did go in she worked with a different teacher than the rest of the class but she still sat with them and played with them.

"Jessa will be around 4 to 5 months by then right, around the time you found out the sex?" She asked.

"Yeah, this also helps so we can build the little guy or girl a room at both houses." I said. A lot of people around town had said that I had seemed happy that my teenage daughter was pregnant but that wasn't the case. I wasn't happy my baby was going to have a baby but I have to support her and the baby along with Randy something I knew most parents don't do now a days.

Esme and I talked a little longer before she went home and I started on dinner for the three kids. After the kids ate and I made sure Jessa and Randy's homework was done we watched a move, where Rachel fell asleep having Alistair take her up. Randy and Jessa went to bed shorty after and Alistair and I cuddled on the couch before heading to our room. Where we used the bed for other things than sleeping.

_May 31__st__ – Moving Day_

Summer had now started meaning it was time for us to move. Jessa and Randy where now both juniors in high school! We weren't going to start moving until tomorrow night since today we find out what the sex of the baby is. She was 5 months already and pretty big.

"Want to bet what the sex is?" I asked Alistair as we got in the car.

"30 bucks it's a girl." He replied with a devious smirk.

"50 bucks it's a boy." I smirked back.

"Are you really beating over what the sex of the baby will be?" Jessa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hush." I replied. We drove to Jessa's doctor who was also a close friend of mine, Dr. Maia Henderson.

"Alright, are you ready?" Maia asked Jessa and Randy. They both shook their heads yes and she applied the gel.

"Alright, let's see here. Congrats, it's a boy!" She said.

"Hand it over." I said holding out my hand. He handed me the 50 bucks and I laughed. Jessa and Randy where in tears looking at a picture that Maia had handed them of their baby boy. I took in everything, Rachel was looking at the little picture, smiling. Randy had a hand on Jessa's stomach, that's when I knew they were going to be great parents. Alistair placed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled. This was my family. No one or nothing was going to take that away.

_THIS IS NOT THE END! I promise, the next chapter is going to be time skip so be ready! Okay, so I know it's a little much with the two house's but come on, you have to go big or go home. Go on my profile and you can find what each of the kids bedrooms plus Alistair and Bella's rooms will look like at the new houses, PLUS the house's. It took me a long time to find them but I found them. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story so far, it turned out better than I expected! _

_Until next time… _

_XOXO Ashley _


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

_June 29__th_

We've only been living in Calgary for about a month now and it's so much better than London. People were friendly here even though we didn't have neighbors. It's also almost Rachel's 7th birthday so we've been planning her a party for a while now. Jessa's already 6 months almost 7 and about to pop. She's the size of a watermelon, freaking huge! We thought she was having twins but we would have heard the heartbeats.

I've been thinking of going to Fork's to visit my father's grave since I haven't been there in a really long time, most of the pack has to be gone by now so I don't think It'd have any trouble.

"Have you decided yet?" Alistair asked. He didn't like me going to Forks alone but I wasn't going to drag him plus the kids to Forks, plus it'd be faster if I ran instead of got on a plane.

"I'll be gone by the morning." I replied. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't understand why you don't let me come. I'm sure if you called Alice she'd be on the first plane here or even running to watch the kids." He laughed. I smiled knowing my pixie best friend would do just that. I sighed, I didn't want Alistair anywhere near from the placed I used to call home because it was just that, it wasn't home anymore.

"When I left for London, the last time I was in Forks, my ex best friend Jacob didn't want me to go. He was so in love with me and demanded I would not leave Forks. I didn't feel the same and he knew that. That last time I talked to him, he called me a slut and all kinds of names and to never return to Forks. I didn't listen of course I went back for Christmas break and that was a huge mistake. He corner me at a Christmas party my father was having and almost raped me. Luckily my little step brother stopped him before he could do anything. I never forgot the look on his face and his girlfriend's face. She was his imprint and pregnant with his child. She left him, left Forks, with his child and of course I was blamed." I said. Growling at the thought of my ex best friend.

"No one heard from her after that and she had his child, I never knew what happened to her because I never returned to Forks. I went to my father's funeral but by then I was already a vampire and Jacob knew not to mess with me along with the rest of his pack. He'd taken rightful place as Alpha but I knew his pack members didn't respect him as an Alpha and I didn't respect him as a person. He was the reason I never went to family get together, because he was always there. Of course his father also blamed me for his girlfriend leaving Jacob with their unborn child and that hurt. I'd grown up with Jacob and he was my best friend after Edward left and for him to just go and do that, it hurt. That's one of the reason why I don't want you to go with me, Forks isn't something I want you involved with." I said. Venom tears were rolling down my eyes and I whipped them away.

"Alright but promise me that if anything happens you'll call?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. He smiled and I gave him a kiss before walking out of the room and up to Jessa's room. I knocked and entered and she was sitting on her bed.

"Hey. I'm amusing you're going back to your hometown." She said with a sad smile.

"Just for a few days. It'll pass and you won't even notice me. I promise." I said leaning now and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too baby girl. Call me if anything happens and you know what to do if I don't pick up." I said as she nodded. I gave her one last kiss before walking to the backyard where Rachel and Randy was. I told them the same thing and gave them each a hug and kiss before walking back in the house and to my room. I packed a suit case before dragging it out to my car. I thought it would be better to drive then run, plus it'd only take me about 6 hours which was supposed to be a 14 hour drive. I gave Alistair a kiss before getting in my car and backing out.

_Hours later_

The drive was long but I'd finally made it in Forks. I drove to the Cullen house where I would be staying. I pulled up the long driveway and smiled. It looked the same as it did years ago. I parked my car, got my suit case out and walked up the long walk. I unlocked the door with the key Alice had given me years ago and surprisingly it still worked. I shut the door behind me and looked around, the same old house.

_Later in the day_

I'd already went to my father's grave and now I was on my way back to Calgary. I wasn't staying long, thankfully. I passed the 'you are now leaving Forks' sign and breathed out.

"Thank god." I muttered.

I'd gotten to Calgary a little around 5:30am so I tried to be quiet coming in since the kids were sleeping.

"Hey." Alistair said scaring me. I set down my bag and jumped in his arms. Our lips meet and I melted.

"God, maybe I should go away for a bit at a time." I teased which made him growl. I don't know how long we were in our big, doing the dirty before the kids woke up.

_September 3__rd_

I was sitting in my office when I heard the loudest high scream in the world. I ran at vampire sped to Jessa's room and she was freaking out. Randy looked scared shitless and I realized her water broke.

"Alright. Jessa, I need you to be calm." I calmed. Alistair came in the room and I told him what to do. I'd known Jessa was having cramps and stuff since school started a few days ago and she was already 2 days overdue.

I drove to the hospital at high speed, Randy was freaking out because how hard Jessa was holding his hand. Rachel didn't know what the hell was going on, hence just waking up. Alistair flinched every time she screamed at Randy which I found pretty funny.

We got the hospital and Jessa begged me to come in the room with her and Randy. Alistair stayed in the waiting room with Rachel.

"Mommy, it hurts." Jessa whined.

"I know sweetheart. Just breathe." I said. She looked at Randy and gave him a glare.

'You are never touching me again." She threated him which made him go pale. Poor boy.

The doctor came in and he said he couldn't give her any meds since the baby was about to come out. This made Jessa freak out but I calmed her down.

"Jessa, grab my hand because this is going to hurt." I said. There were nurse's running around everywhere and the doctor was at the edge of the bed.

"She's crowning." He yelled and he started to tell Jessa to push. If I'd been human she would have broken my hand.

"Come one Jessa, one more push." Randy coached. Baby cries filled the room and I watched as they placed the little baby boy in Jessa's arms.

"He's so cute." She said, cooing at the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" A nurse asked.

"Charles Randall Ryback." She said looking right at me. Tears flood down my cheeks and I kissed Jessa on the cheek before she handed me the baby.

"Baby Charlie." I whispered. He smiled and my heart melted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

_5 years later_

A lot has happened in the past few years. Jess and Randy both granted from Mountain View Academy class of 2160. They both picked Dartmouth to go to for college and they moved to New Hampshire which I wasn't happy about. I wanted to follow them but Alistair said no. Alice and Jasper lived in Boston so they were going to keeping an eye on them, they were 18 years old with a baby. Now both 21 years old and baby Charlie 5 years old.

Rachel is now 12 years old and is like mini me. It's amazing. She hates pink but loves shopping. She's loves to go to the skate park and since she is almost a teenager she's all into that. We moved to Montreal a little after Jessa and Randy moved to New Hampshire, people where starting to notice we weren't aging. I was trying to pass 35years old and that wasn't working because I was forever frozen at 24 years old. Rachel loved the move, I didn't.

Carlisle and Esme moved to their island a few years ago to get some peace, something they hadn't had in a long time. Rosalie and Emmett moved to Hawaii with Tyler, who is 12 years old and Blair who is 10 years old. Allen and Cody adopted a little girl, Lara, who is just like them. Alice and Jasper now live in Boston with their son, Collin who they adopted last years, he's 2 years old.

Life moved on and people grew up. I remember the first time I saw Jessa, now here she is 21 years old and a mother almost a wife, or at least I hope. Jessa and Randy both want to be changed after college which is in a few months. Rachel is young and hasn't decided if she wants to stay human or become a vampire, it's a tough decision.

7 years ago I was alone living in London with people I'd known from my past life and now here I am with the people I've known since I've became Bella Swan. One of the things that's I thank God for because if I'd never became Bella Swan, I'd never known the Cullen's or Alistair. I'd never meet Jessa, Randy or Rachel and baby Charlie wouldn't be here.

Everything happens for a reason.

_Okay so I know it's a lame ending, but sorry! I thank all of the people who followed/favorite/reviewed. This story was just something I thought of one day and it turned out pretty good! I'm not sure if there is going to be a squeal so watch out! _


End file.
